


a more interesting vice

by swrites



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Human/Monster Romance, Kinda, Light Masochism, M/M, Monster Physiology, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swrites/pseuds/swrites
Summary: Ryuk is tired of being ignored, and he decides to take matters into his own hands- or, tongue, as it were. He tests just how far Light is willing to ignore, and gets a little more than he bargained for. Not that he's complaining.
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 366





	a more interesting vice

“Light.”   
  
The brunette’s eyes narrow, but his gaze remains pointedly fixed on the professor talking about some more boring literature.   
  
“ _ Light.” _

Ryuk’s lips twitch in the beginning of a smirk when Light begins to turn to him, only to settle back into a frown when he reaches into his bag and grabs another pencil, still not even throwing a glance in the shinigami’s direction. Ryuk has to suppress a growl that bubbles up from deep within his chest. He wraps his fingers around the boy’s thigh and digs his nails in, hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. Light’s eyebrows knit together, but aside from that he makes no sign he’s even noticed the demon’s presence.

“Light, I’m  _ bored.” _

_ That _ of all things gets a response; Light clicks his tongue in annoyance, crossing his legs under his desk to hide the way he kicks away Ryuk’s hand. Ryuk  _ does _ let out a snarl this time, his teeth seeming to grow sharper in the shadows cast by the early afternoon sun. Again, Light doesn’t react outwardly, but Ryuk can smell the sharp, heady spice in the boy’s scent as his body responds. Fear? Ryuk tilts his head, contemplating. No, Light doesn’t fear him, that much has been made very clear by the weeks they’ve spent together. The shinigami’s smile gets even wider, more jagged, more feral. No, this spice is the scent of  _ arousal. _

_ Very interesting.  _

“Well,” Ryuk drawled, continuing his pouty facade, “since you’re so determined to ignore me, I’ll just have to make my own fun.” He doesn’t wait for Light to react before dipping under the desk, sliding his clawed hands up the boy’s legs. He waits a few long moments, seeing if Light plans to react at all; he doesn’t. Ryuk’s hands slide up further, wrapping around the boy’s knees and pulling them apart. That sharp scent fills the demon’s nostrils, making his mouth water. He slides up further still, dragging his claws roughly across the insides of Light’s thighs, letting out a soft groan at the sudden increase in the scent in the air. It’s been a  _ long _ time since Ryuk bothered to indulge in carnal pleasures. He’d thought himself above them by now, but as with everything else, Light continues to surprise him. 

The shinigami would have expected Light to call his bluff by now, but he continues his attempt at non-reaction, the only thing letting Ryuk know how much he affects the boy being the juicy scent thick in the air, coating his tongue and making saliva pool at the corners of his mouth. Ryuk licks his lips and presses his face directly into the seam of Light’s trousers, chuckling as his little would-be god jumps despite himself. He can feel Light’s hardness pressing against his nose, and he wants to taste it. So he reaches up and slowly, quietly unzips Light’s trousers, smirking at the sweet scent of alarm that wraps around the lust coming from the boy, which only serves to egg him on. 

The professor goes back to discussing the finer points of verb conjugation, and Ryuk can hear the soft slide of graphite against paper above him as Light takes notes. He snorts in amusement and takes two claws, carefully extracting Light’s cock from his briefs. Ryuk takes a moment to relish the sight; Light’s cock is slender, but long and beautifully tapered, and the foreskin is already pulled back to expose the shining red crown, swollen with blood and dribbling with precome. Ryuk’s drool hits the floor in quiet spatters, and each droplet that connects with the ground sends a shock of lust through Light, spiking his scent and serving to stoke the demon’s appetite further. 

Ryuk wants to laugh, and he probably would if he wasn’t so damn  _ hungry. _ This boy is unlike any other human he’s ever met. Ryuk knows what he looks like, he knows that the sight of him strikes fear into the hearts of humans, knows that the thought of letting a monster with power over life and death, with sharp jagged teeth and round, unblinking eyes swallow his cock would send a lesser man screaming, flaccid and terrified. But not Light. No, not his little god. Ryuk grins, his eyes glowing a deep unsettling red and he flicks out his tongue, catching the beads of precome threatening to drip onto the floor. The flavor bursts across his tongue in an explosion of sensation, and while Ryuk wouldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued before, he was absolutely invested now. Apples pale in comparison to the rich, heady flavor caressing his taste buds. Juicy doesn’t even begin to describe it. This is potency, this is creation, this is the taste of life itself. Another growl works its way up his throat, and in anticipation of the spike in arousal from the boy, Ryuk leans forward and wraps his tongue firmly around the boy’s cock. The thick, prehensile muscle slides around his shaft, tantalizing as it wraps in a complete spiral from tip to base. Light’s breathing hitches; he wasn’t expecting that.

_ Silly boy, did you forget how inhuman I am? _

Ryuk begins sucking Light slowly, swirling his tongue around the boy’s cock in slow, calculated spiraling motions with each bob of his head. He greedily drinks every drop of precome that spills from the tip, swallowing it down without even slowing his ministrations. Above him, Light pants softly, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound, and Ryuk laughs in delight. Finally, he’s beginning to crack that stalwart exterior, the bratty need to resist. Further encouraged, the demon presses his face even further into Light’s crotch, wrapping more of his tongue around the boy’s cock until it’s completely encased and begins to squeeze, shifting the muscle up and down almost like a human cunt, but tighter, hotter, squeezing him in rhythmic motions that no human could ever hope to imitate. 

Light’s breath is coming faster now, his writing having long since halted, and Ryuk praises himself for finally breaking the boy’s laser concentration. He rewards himself by drinking even more of Light’s precome, the fluid sliding down his throat like nectar. He continues rhythmically squeezing the boy’s cock, pulling his tongue upwards and then back down in slow spiraling motions as the muscle grips tightly around every inch of exposed flesh. Frankly put he’s milking Light’s cock, and it’s lewd and debasing, or it would be if Light was the one calling the shots. He isn’t. Ryuk has absolute control over the boy now, and all it took was one long muscle wrapping around one fleshy extremity. Humans really are interesting. He can feel the way Light’s hips begin to tremble, he knows that Light is holding back from just rutting into the sensations he’s being given, the only thing holding him back being the dim knowledge of where they were and how much trouble it would cause him to be caught with his pants down, so literally. Ryuk faintly wonders how far he can get Light to go, whether he can break him; how interesting it would be to have Light under his complete and absolute domination, to order him anywhere, any time, to do anything he desired. He finds himself intrigued by the idea, and squeezes even tighter.

The sharp tang of blood hits his nostrils just before the climax, and Ryuk lets out an absolutely monstrous growl realizing that Light has bitten down into his hand to keep himself from crying out as he comes in Ryuk’s mouth. The taste of it nearly overwhelms him. It floods the imitation cunt Ryuk has made out of his tongue, coating every inch of it and Ryuk sucks greedily, wrapping his lips around the base and laving the tongue over every centimeter of flesh. He wastes not a single drop, ravenous in his need to consume all that Light has to offer. He hears the soft “Ryuk,  _ please, _ ” that Light whispers into his hand, and his whole world seems to tilt on its axis for a moment. He never really imagined Light begging for him, but now he can think of nothing else. 

But, Ryuk is patient. He acquiesces to his would-be god, gently pulling his tongue off the boy’s cock and tucking it back into his pants, now spent. He nuzzles Light’s thigh in an uncharacteristic display of affection, and removes himself from underneath the desk, licking his lips with a satisfied rumble, almost like a purr. When he raises his head above the desk, he looks up and a thrill of electricity goes through him as he meets Light’s eyes, which are nearly red, as they so often are when he writes in the notebook that started all of this. He’s so used to being ignored by the boy, being seen out of the corner of his eye, or spoken to with Light’s back to him, that this connection feels… intimate. It feels unnatural and unfamiliar, and Ryuk craves more. He wants to see those eyes turn a shining, bloody red as he forces Light to cry out beneath him, as he forces Light to beg for him. For more, to stop, it doesn’t matter. He wants control, he wants Light. And deep within those deep red eyes, he can see that Light wants it too.

It won’t be easy, Ryuk knows this. Light thinks himself a god, and a god is never easy to break. But he won’t be deterred. He likes a challenge, and this is setting out to be almost as interesting as Light’s little plan, the world purified through blood and violence, with Light atop the mound of bones, a crown blood and ash upon his forehead. 

He doesn’t realize it now, but this moment is when Ryuk starts believing in Light’s vision, too. The vision of a madman, the vision of a man just possibly crazy enough to do it. After all, what is a god to another god? 

A lover. A pet. An equal. 

Ryuk smiles to himself, his jagged teeth jutting out obscenely. 

An equal is so much more fun to break.


End file.
